


Eat Your Vegetables (Mud and Blood)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [52]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Urie and Saiko's bromance is everything to me, Urie's ever progressing ghoul-dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: I-AZAURUSFYRE:Recently Urie's body is starting to reject low calorie foods like vegetables.





	Eat Your Vegetables (Mud and Blood)

Since Sasaki had left, Urie had made all of their meals. It really wasn’t a surprising development, since Urie had made all kinds of protein-heavy dishes for himself in the past when Sasaki insisted on giving him “balanced” meals. Urie had wanted to bulk up, Sasaki had wanted everyone to eat the same shit, and Urie had ignored Sasaki and learned to cook.   
  
His food wasn’t nearly as good, but whatever. Urie managed ( _he always did_ ).   
  
Considering that Urie had always insisted on eating a body-builder’s wet dream, he really had to give Saiko more credit for being the first to notice how…carnivorous he’d become.  
  
Despite ignoring Sasaki’s demands, Urie had still kept some “balance” in the meals he made for the Qs. He’d prepared vegetables, some simple soups, fruits, and even the occasional poorly-made dessert ( _since Saiko whined nonstop_ ).   
  
He wasn’t sure when he stopped doing that. Saiko wasn’t sure either ( _when did he start relying on her to keep track of himself, anyway?_ ).  
  
Urie could remember the day he finally noticed. They’d sat down for breakfast and dug in with abandon while Saiko had stared hard at her plate. Her gaze shifted from the massive pile of bacon, eggs, and fried mackerel on rice to the terrible comic she’d drawn of Urie on the fridge.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
She’d blurted, standing up suddenly and racing over to the fridge. Urie had stopped stuffing his face momentarily in genuine concern and watched her carefully.   
  
She ripped the drawing down and stared at it in horror.  
  
“I have superpowers!”   
  
She wailed, pointing dramatically at Urie,   
  
“You really did become a dinosaur muscle-man! Everything I draw comes to life!”  
  
Yep, Urie could remember the day. Nobody forgets humiliation like that ( _the new Qs still looked at him funny sometimes_ ).

* * *

Since then, Saiko regularly hung around the kitchen, snickering whenever Urie reached into the meat drawer to cook. She’d replaced half the packages with frozen vegetables. Once, she’d actually bothered to take her lazy ass to a grocery store to replace their ham with tofurky.   
  
It might’ve just been annoying ( _and unpalatable_ ) if Urie hadn’t started getting hunger pangs.  
  
He tried eating more. He tried eating less. He changed his workout schedule, drank more protein shakes, and desperately eyed the meat drawer more and more with each passing day. Eventually, even Saiko stopped making fun of him and let him cook what he wanted to.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Sasaki scolding him in a motherly way about eating a balanced meal. It made him wonder if his food would make the others sick.  
  
For the first time, he thought about Sasaki, sitting at the table and watching them eat.   
  
Always watching.  
  
**_Sasaki ate alone._**

* * *

Urie went to see the doctor and hesitantly explained his symptoms. In the white hospital room full on diagrams about frames and kakuhous, a terrifying thought lodged itself in the back of his head.  
  
Sasaki hadn’t wanted him to get the second surgery. They hadn’t known what it would do.  
  
Several days later, Urie was told that his RC count was high and that, if he wanted to eat a more human diet, he’d have to start taking supplements.  
  
He thought of Sasaki’s morning coffee, a muddy shade of red, and said no.

* * *

Saiko started making him coffee in the morning, dark bags under her eyes and her hair in disarray. She’d go back to bed afterwords, waking only for breakfast, and Urie scoffed at her inability to be subtle.   
  
His morning brew, an ugly shade of maroon, settled his stomach perfectly.  
  
He gazed into it and wondered what it meant to be strong.


End file.
